Generally speaking BLUETOOTH protocol includes the lossy compression of audio signals being sent from a mobile device to a wireless headset. Given this, it is almost impossible to send a binary encoded value from the mobile device to the headset reliably. For example, if the mobile device were to send audio gain information to the wireless headset over a compressed audio channel, the values recovered at the other end after the compression and decompression could be incorrect.
There does exist a means through the BLUETOOTH Hands-free protocol that commands can be sent from the device to the headset, but this is not always available for use depending on the target platform.
Therefore, a need exists for a process and system to send relative headset control information from a mobile device to a wireless headset using the BLUETOOTH Hands-free Profile audio channel.